


A Need to be Little

by HeroRusher



Category: DCU, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Dom/Little Girl, F/M, Little Girl - Freeform, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroRusher/pseuds/HeroRusher
Summary: Y/N is a little, but has never had the chance to fully drop since all of her previous relationships have never understood her special way to be taken care of.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	A Need to be Little

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I've been struggling to find a guy that is more dominant than me, and I've never been able to fully drop as a little. This short story evolves around the caregiving aspect of dd/lg.

When (Y/N) opened the door to her apartment, she wasn't expecting to see her long-time friend, Henry, and his dog, Kal. She hadn't seen them in months due to his filming schedule, so when she saw him she just wanted to break down.

Kal barks a little in joy seeing his owner's best friend. "Hey, (Y/N), what's wrong?" he furrows his eyebrows.

He can tell (Y/N) doesn't want to answer that question, but she does. "I, um, was on a date with Josh. Well, it was our fifth date, I think, and he took me back to his place… And, and…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Henry rushes over to (Y/N). "You're fine, I've got you. Tell me what happened."

(Y/N) takes a deep breath. "We had talked about where we wanted our relationship to go, and after a heavy makeout session, we decided to take things to the bedroom. I found out, though, that he's not, um, very dominant."

Henry can see something deep within (Y/N)'s eyes that seems off. He knows almost everything about her, but he never thought he'd see this look in her eyes. "(Y/N)... Are… Are you a submissive?" He gets to the point.

"Kind of," (Y/N) shrugs.

"Okay," he sighs then leads the two of them to the couch. "What do you mean by kind of?" Kal jumps onto the couch on the opposite side of (Y/N) from Henry; then nuzzles his head into her lap.

(Y/N) looks at her hands and whispers, "I'm not exactly a sub, I'm a little. Or, at least, I want to be. I've been waiting to find the right guy, but they've all been too soft, and when the conversation of daddy dom and little girl comes up…" She begins to hyperventilate.

Henry takes (Y/N)'s hands in one of his, and his other lifts her chin so he can see her eyes. "(Y/N), have you never fully dropped before?" he asks.

"How do you know about drops?"

Henry sighs, "I've… Read about subs and doms, and littles and daddies." His cheeks turn pink. "I've thought about those things, too. Now answer my questions, little one," he demands softly.

(Y/N) almost whines at the command, finally hearing it from a strong, firm voice. "I'm scared. After all of these failed relationships, I'm nervous and slightly embarrassed. And with you, Henz, it seems a bit intimate. We're best friends, Henry."

Henry puts his arms around (Y/N)'s waist, and pulls her into his lap. "I know we are, so you should really trust me with this, okay?"

"Have you ever watched over a little while in little space?" (Y/N) asks.

"Only once, but it was more sexual, in a sense. I didn't like it. I just wanted to take care of her. But I promise you we will talk about this after you come out of your drop. I can see it in your eyes that you need to. (Y/N), it's part of who you are, and if you keep denying your drops, it's going to hurt you mentally." (Y/N) sniffles a little. "Hey, look at me, little one." (Y/N) does. "I want you to do this; I'd be honored to be the one to look after you."

"You promise you'll take good care of me?"

"Of course I will. What's a daddy if he can't take care of his baby girl?" (Y/N) smiles shyly at his words. "Now. What do you want and need? I'm guessing you have pacifiers, stuffies, onesies, and all of that?"

"Only two pacifiers, and I want to wear my Baymax onesie. I also have a stuffy I like to carry around…" (Y/N) blushes.

"Okay, let's go get you all settled. You will drop, and I will take perfect care of you."

"Thank you, Henry," (Y/N) gives her best friend a light peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome, baby girl. Now, go, get ready, I'll follow shortly after I take Kal for his last walk." Henry places a firm, lingering kiss on the top of (Y/N)'s head.

Not much longer, and (Y/N) is ready to drop. She even got herself a bottle of warm milk hoping it will help her. "I should've got this for you," says Henry walking into (Y/N)'s bedroom with a small laugh.

"You wouldn't've known where I kept it. I just wanted to make sure."

Kal comes padding into the bedroom, and jumps onto (Y/N)'s queen sized bed. "Kal, don't -"

"It's okay, Henz, he'll make a good cuddle bear."

"What about me?" Henry feigns hurt.

"I didn't think you'd want to cuddle with me."

"(Y/N)," he says firmly, "I have to watch over you. That means giving you anything you want and need while litte. Cuddles are a must."

"Okay,"(Y/N) sighs. She crawls into her bed; the full length Baymax onesie keeping her warm. Henry follows suit, and brings her into his lap. Her pacifier is on the nightstand to their left next to her bottle.

"Ready?" Henry asks, picking up the bottle. (Y/N) knods her head. She settles across his lap; head against his shoulders, and legs off to the side. She blushes deeply as he hands her the bottle of warm milk, and she begins to suck. (Y/N) slowly closes her eyes as she lets her favorite drink go down her throat and soothe her. "That's a good girl," says Henry, knowing praises are very important to littles.

About ten minutes later, (Y/N) has finished her bottle, and Henry places the white pacifier into her mouth. She begins to lightly suck, her eyes becoming hazy with the change in her headspace. Henry then grabs the soft, stuffed pug next to them and hands it to his little girl. "You look so cute like this, do you know that, little one?" Henry lightly kisses (Y/N)'s forehead. She blushes again. "You're so little for daddy, aren't you?" (Y/N) whines this time with a shy smile upon her lips behind the pacifier. "You are so cute, and so little," he pulls her tightly against him.


End file.
